Radiant gas-fired burners have been made for a number of years and are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,008,513, 3,785,763, 4,035,132 and 4,255,123. Such burners have included a board or pad of ceramic fibrous material to provide a permeable burning surface. Typically, these pads have been made from alumina-silica ceramic fibers, such as those sold under the trademarks Fiberfrax and Kaowool, or the like or from a blend of such fibers with fibers of other material having even greater refractory characteristics. In such a burner, a mixture of air and gas is fed to a distributing plenum from which it percolates through the permeable pad and burns on the exterior surface thereof, producing a glowing surface which is an excellent source of radiant energy. When such burners were made with a ceramic fibrous pad, one of the problems which existed was the difficulty of fastening the pad to the underlying structure, which constitutes the plenum, in such a manner that no exposed metal was left at the surface, while at the same time providing an easily replaceable pad. It was undesirable to have an exposed metal surface because one inherent and valuable property of this type of gas-fired radiant burner is the almost instantaneous cooling of the refractory pad after the gas flow is shut off, especially if air flow is permitted to continue. Accordingly, improved designs for such gas-fired burners have continued to be sought after.